


It looks like the Nargles got you

by accidentallybroken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Expectations, Gen, I just love my children, I love Ginny and Luna, I'm still crying over Fred in my head, Linny if you squint, Luna is the best, Remembrance of Fred, Sadness, don't fight me, i don't know what this is, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Luna is the best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



       Ginny sat, trying not to cry. She was stronger than this, she was the tough one, the always okay one. Harry looked to her to be the strong one, the unbroken one. He expected her to be okay. 

        But after a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, she was still numb from all the death and pain and destruction. Fred- her fucking smiling brother, always the funny one, laughing until the end- and he was just dead! Lupin... Tonks... All this death, and she was still expected not to show that, not to cry. Well, not exactly. Harry never said anything, but he was always uncomfortable when she cried, always a little disappointed in her for not living up to expectations. How many times had she been there for him, letting him be weak and broken, expecting nothing in return? How many times? How many more? 

       She sighed. She supposed she should be grateful to be with Harry, who was nice and polite and generally a good guy, to be alive with lots of her family left. God. She was basing her happiness on the number of family members left alive? That seemed to be the position everyone was in though. War tore apart families and communities, and left a lot of fucked up people behind. 

      The problem was, she didn't feel lucky at all. She felt lucky that she still had most of a mending, loving family. But she didn't feel lucky to have Harry. He was nice enough, but she didn't think she loved him. 

      She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up in surprise to see Luna standing there. 

      "Are you okay? You look like the nargles got you." Luna said quietly. She looked a little sad, without that normal happy serenity. She seemed to sense that Ginny wasn't all right. 

      "No, just a hell of a lot of pain." It came out in a bit of a sob. Luna sat down on the wall next to her, and put her arm around Ginny.

       "Yeah. You must feel awful, so alone. Just remember, pain always seems to last forever, but occasionally there are small bits of happy that make it all right. " Luna mused quietly. Ginny smiled through her tears. 

      "Yeah." She leaned onto Luna's shoulder, grateful for a friend. "You're the best friend ever."

      "I certainly hope so, Ginny Weasley." Luna said seriously, her eyes wide. 

 


End file.
